nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Noble Families of TheRussianFederation
=Noble Families of the Russian Empire= The House Bobrinsky The Counts Bobrinsky are a Russian noble family descending from Catherine the Great's natural son by Count Grigory Orlov - Aleksey Grigorievich Bobrinsky. Unlike many other Russian nobles, the Bobrinskys prosperous businessmen, starting coal-mining industry and helping to build railways all over Russia. They also founded the sugar-processing industry in Imperial Russia. The family is has also produced famous politicians, historian, archaeologist, biologists,and zoologists. The House Demidov The Baron Demidovs are probably the richest Russian people after the Tsar. For centuries, the Demidov metal working plants have produced the largest portions of Russia's iron and steel. The family also owns and operates some of the largest gold, silver and copper mines in the nation. The family has also contibuted greatly to Russian society with the establishment of the Demidov Lyceum in Yaroslavl, the Demidov chair in Natural history at Moscow University, and founding an annual prize for Russian literature, awarded by the Academy of Sciences. The House Gagarin The house Gagarin is a Rurikid princely family descending from sovereign rulers of Starodub-on-the-Klyazma. The descendant of the Great Prince Vladimir Svyatoslavich, the Christianizer of Russia, the Princes Gagarin served the Russian Throne as Boyars and in other distinguished positions. The history of the Russian Empire shows that many of the Princes Gagarin, both in ancient times as well as in more recent times, were rewarded with several Orders and other tokens of the Monarch's favor. Perhaps the Gagarin's finest achievement is the foundation of Gagarin Energy, now Russia premier source for both nuclear and electric energy. The House Orlov The Princely Orlov has produced several distinguished statesmen, diplomatists and soldiers. The family first gained distinction in the person of four Orlov brothers, of whom the senior was Catherine the Great's lover, and the two junior were notable military commanders. The House Ribbenzoph The House Strogonovs The Barons Strogonov are a family of highly successful Russian merchants, industrialists, landowners, and statesmen. Most of the Stroganovs are known to have shown interest for art, literature, history, and archaeology. They used to own rich libraries, collections of paintings, coins, medals etc. The House Tolstoy The Counts Tolstoy are a prominent family of Russian nobility, descending from one Andrey Kharitonovich Tolstoy, who served under Vasily II of Moscow. The "wild Tolstoys" (as they were known in the high society of Imperial Russia) have left a lasting legacy in Russian politics, military history, literature, and fine arts. The House Yusupov The Princely Yusupovs are a Russian noble family descended from the Khans of the 10th century who are renowned for their immense wealth, philanthropy and art collections. Most notably, Prince Felix Yussupov II was famous for his involvement in the murder of Rasputin. However, in recent times Felix Yusupov III is famous for his coup against Tsar Paul Romanov II. He overthrew the Tsar, sending him into exile while Felix ruled using the Tsar's teenage son Alexei, heir to the thrown, to legitimize his regency over the Russian Empire. However, the Tsar soon return from exile and overthrew Felix. Felix Yusupov III was then stiped of his princely title and claims to the Yusupov wealth and exiled for his treason. The House Zubov The Counts Zubov are a Russian noble family which rose to the highest offices of state in the 1790s. Over the course of their lineage they have amassed a large fortune. One of thir greatest contributions to the Russian Empire in recent times is the opening of the Zubov Banking company. Though it had a slow start it has today, through select key mergers, become one of Russia's leading banking companies. Category: The Russian Empire